Aidan X Amira:(-insert meaningful tittle-)
CH1 and Amire are home alone. Kyros and Krissi are out doing something ^_^. Right now Aidan is going to take a bath after a day of fun with his sister Amira Aidan:*filling bath bath with warm water* ^_^ Amira:*peeking from the bathroom door, that wasn't locked*~ Aidan:*steps into the tub soaking in the water* ^_^ Amira:Oni-chan, can I join you!? *She peaked from the door, smiling sweetly.* Aidan: Hi sis um...^///^ if you really want to. We can ...like old times Amira: Yay! *She close the bathroom door behind her, locking it as she gets undressed and goes into the bathtub on top of him*~ Aidan: Hi *blushing extremely red from the fact that Amira is on top of him* Want me to wash your back. Amira:*She nods, smiling* Aidan: Ok ^////^*uses a wash cloth to carefully wash Amira's back* Amira:*Smiles happily, her tail wags a little* Aidan: So how's your singing carer ^///^*washing Amira's back* Amira: Going well so far, I'm on vacation till they can come with another show. *smiles.* Aidan:*starts washing behind her ears* That's good^///^ I know you have alot of fans. I'm glad we can still spend alot of time together. Amira:*Smiles, blushing a little as her tail wags*Yea... *Leans into him happily* Aidan: Its nice we're so close*Blushing bright red* You'll always be my favorite sister. Amira:*smiles*and You'll always be my oni-chan! *Giggles.* Aidan:*washes Amira's Tail* I love you my precious little sis ^///^ Amira:*blushes a little*And I love my Oni-chan~! *As she said that, she had suddenly pulled Aidan down to where his face was in her breasts*~ ^^ Aidan: Aaa...*his face in Amira's breast for a moment or two*^////^*pulls away* Um.. you certainly have grown *has his washcloth over his boner hiding it from her* Amira:*Giggles sweetly*Thank you ^///^ *Huggging him closer, her breasts press completely against Aidan's chest* Aidan: It's true *holding his boner down blushing as her breasts press against his chest* You'll make your futur boyfriend happy. Amira: I'm sure I will *smiles sweetly, hugging Aidan* Aidan: ^///^ Have you meet anyone special yet? Amira: Nope. *Hugging Aidan* Aidan: ^///^ You'll meet the one*starts washing his own tail* Amira: Maybe~ *Hugging him still* Aidan: Amira we've always been together ever sense we where small. I know you better than anyone, we've grown up together. Knowing that you're always there for me... I'll be there for you and I will always love you. ^///^ Amira:*Hugging Aidan, smiling sweety and she nuzzles Aidan* My oni-chan~ Aidan: *nuzzles Amira happily* My precious little sis ^///^ Amira:*Hugging him close as her breasts press more against his back*~ Aidan:^///^ A washcloth will work better. *blushing red* Amira:*Giggles*True~ Aidan: Hehe it always end like this ^///^*covering up his boner* Amira:*Giggles*That's cause I love you Oni-chan! *Starts washing his back with another washcloth* Aidan: And i love you to ^///^ and always will love you. Amira:*Leans happily into his back, her breasts once more press against his back since she was finished with washing his back* Aidan:*his tail wags uncontrollably as be blushes, still covering his boner* ^///^ Amira:*Nuzzles his cheek with hers as her tail wrapped around his with hers.*Oni-chan... *She closed her eyes, wishing to be able to just pleasure Aidan, since she knew he seem to be turn on* Aidan: ^///^ If we stay any longer we'll get all proony. We can have lots more fun tomorrow. Amira:Aawww... C-Can't I sleep with tonight? Aidan: Um....^///^ S-Sure I have no problems with it. Amira: Yay! *she gotten out, her breasts bounce as she grabs one of the towels and dries herself.* Aidan:*steps out of the tubs a wash cloth covering his boner, getting a towel to dry off* ^_^ See you in bed *walks to his room lays on his bed* Ch2 Amira:*Giggles, having finished being dried, she just walked into his room naked and lay on the bed next to him*Oni-chan! Aidan: Sis!! Your naked, your not even wearing your pajamas *blushes bright red* Amira:*Hugging Aidan* That's cause I don't wanna wear my PJs! Their not my comfortable ones! *she whine a little, hugging closer to Aidan.* Aidan:*blushes Bright red* Its fine we sleep naked all the time when we where kids. Amira:*smiles happily*Yep! *Hugging Aidan happily* Aidan:*blushes Red, keeping his boner in between his legs* ^///^ Its nice we can sleep together. Amira:Yea~ *Hugging him close, her breasts pressing against his chest*Oni-chan... I love you.... Aidan: And I love you ^///^*rolls over, now his tail unknowingly wags all over Amira's body* Amira:*Blushes a tiny bit, smiling as she nuzzles his tail, before hugging him as her breasts now press against his back*~ Aidain:*gasp* A-Amira*Bright red trying not to look at his hiss* W-We got a full day ahead of us. Amira: And about that full day? *nuzzles her chin on his shoulder, her breasts still press against his back as her hands gently touches his. She blushes a little* Aidan:A-Amira*lost of words quickly moves his hand to hold down his boner, trying not to to look at Amira* Amira:*looks up to Aidan*Oni-chan... *She nuzzles his neck, before whispering against his neck to the point he could hear you* Am I allow to relief you? It's too easy to senses this stuff~ Aidan: I-I can't let you do that your my sister.*blushes red* Your first should be with someone special. *still not facing Amira* Amira: But Oni-chan. *She whispers*''I don't want to be with anyone else but you.'' *She nuzzles his neck* Aidan: A-Amira*his will weaken as he rolls over and Hugged Amira tightly, hid boner slightly rubs against her pussy* Don't teas me like this... or else i won't be able to hold back. Amira:*Blushes, smiling as she hugs him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she whisper into his neck.* Then don't hold back. I want you Oni-cha. *Nuzzles his neck*I want only you. Aidan: Amira *Cave into his lust, Sticks his dick deep into Amira's pussy as he quietly said* Forgive me... Amira:*Blushing, giving a pleasurable sight as she takes her hands onto Aidan's cheek*your forgiven, Aidan~ *She leans in for a kiss*''I asked for it'' *she then kisses his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck*~ Aidan: *kissing Amira holding her close as he fucking her steadily* Amira:*Kissing Aidan as she wrap her legs around his waist, nuzzling his cheek after she stop kissing him* Don't hold back Oni-chan~ *blushing.* Aidan: A~Amira* Fucks faster* i can't anymore *Grabs Amira's breasts, squeezing them* Amira: A-Aaa~ *Blushes, her arms around his neck* Oni-chan~! *Panting, blushing even more*I-It feels good~ Aidan: S~So tight *his dick goes deeper into Amira's pussy with each thrust* A~Amiraaa*Nuzzles her neck and then nibbles* Amira:Aaaa~ O-Ooooni-chaaaan~ *Hugging him close, pressing her breasts into his chest as she roll to have him on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist.* Aaaa~ Aidan: *Fucking harder on top of Amira, licking her neck*W~We're together like this *his fang pops out* Amira:*Moaning, blushing as she lean her neck more so he could easily bite*Aaaa~ Yes~ *Her legs tightly wrapped around his waist so he is as deep in her as he could be*MMmmm~! S-Soooo G-Goood Oni-chan~! Aidan: *hesitate a little before biting into Amira's neck, her sweet blood tasted too good and start drinking lard amounts as he fuck faster into her pussy* Amira: Ooo~ *use one hand to pet his head as she smiles and moans*Aaaa~ Aidan:*cumming deep inside her pussy, still drinking large amounts of Amiras blood* Amira: Aaa~♥ *Blushing, petting Aidan's head happily*Mmm~ Aidan: *realizing that that he drinking too much he stops* Sorry i don't know what came over me... Amira:*She hugs him close*It's okay Oni-chan~ I love the feeling. *She blushes, smiling at him.* I love you Oni-chan~ *Pulls his head in her chest happily, blushing.* Aidan: Is it really ok?*licks her nipples then starts to nibble on them* I can barely stop myself .. and i don't wan to lose you. Amira: You won't lose me, Oni-chan. *Blushing, panting softly* Cause I'll always stay with you~ I don't want to ever leave you~ I-I want to be yours only, Oni-chan~! *blushing bright red.* Aidan: A~Amiraaa* bites into Amira's breasts drinking alot from her tits*Mmmm..*starts fucking Amira's pussy* Amira: O-Oni-chaaan~ *Hugs him, panting and blushing*Mmmm~! Aidan:*drinking more and more of her blood, Fucking her harder, using his hand to squeeze her breast* Amira:*Blushing*Aaaaaa~! Yes~! O-Oni-chan~! I-It feels sooooo gooood~! *Moans.* Aidan:*Squeezing the blood in her breast into his mouth, drinking it* It's so good *Fucking her faster, waging his tail as he squeeze her ass* Amira:Aaaa~ *Blushing*O-Oni-chan... I-I'm feeling s-sleepy~. *Her eyes started to close, panting.* Aidan:*stops drinking* I took to much *press her head to his neck* Drink me... Amira:*Blushes, her fangs popping out and biting down on Aidan's neck, drinking*Mmmm~ *Slgihtly enjoying his blood since it was rather spicy*Mmmm~ Aidan: Do you like it?*holding her close his dick still in her pussy* Amira:*Drinking even more, enjoying it more as she hugs him*Mmm-Hm~ Aidan: Yes drink me~*starts to Fuck Amira, holding her close* Amira:Mmm~ *feeding him even more*~ Aidan: I happy you like it so much*fucks faster*Drink more from me*Grabs her ass* Amira:*feeding*Mmm~ *Griping onto him* Aidan:*Fucking deeper Cumming alot inside her pussy Crying a little* I'm so happy I'm with you, I love you and I'm happy we're doing this. Amira:*stops drinking off Aidan, panting blushing.* I'm glad too. *Hugging Aidan close to her.* Aidan: We've always been together now more then ever *Nuzzels her as he fucks her* I have no regrets thank you Amira:*Smiles, nuzzling him*Your welcome Oni-chan~ *Panting, smiling as she hugs him* I'll always be yours, Oni-chan~ No one else is allow to be with him. *Hugs extremely close to him, panting.* Aidan: Oo Amira! *fucks Violently into Amiras pussy Kissing her, Holding her tightly his chest press against her breasts* Amira:*Kissing Aidan as she press her breasts even more into Aidan.* Aidan: *Still kissing her his tong mash against hers Fucking faster more violently into her pussy* Amira:*Kissing Aidan, her tongue wraps and wrestles with his as her legs still wrapped around his waist.* Aidan: *Moans into the kissi as he cums deep inside her pussy painting Nuzzles her*I love you Amira:*smiles happily, hugging him*I love you too, Oni-chan. Aidan: They'll freak when they find out *nuzzle* It's ok as long as I'm with you Amira:*She nuzzles him* And let them find out, I have no regrets making love to you, Oni-chan. *looks into his eyes*I love you forever Oni-chan, and only you. Your my special someone~ Aidan: *looks into her eyes* I was just fooling myself, try to convene that i couldn't be that special to. I wanted the best for you, i love you from the bottom of my heart. Amira:*Nuzzles Aidan, hugging him close* My heart has only room for you, Oni-chan~ I've always love you, and forever will. Aidan: O~o Sis *Holding her closer, nuzzles Amira his boner once again rubs against her pussy* Amira:*Blushes, hugging him*Ooo~ Oni-chan~ *Nuzzles him in return* Aidan: I've always love you but i never realized that i love you this much* Kissing Amira over and over again* Amira:*Kissing Aidan in return*I've always love this much, Oni-chan. *she smiles* Aidan: Sorry it took so long *his dick again inters into her pussy* You've waited so long for me.*nuzzles* I'll love you every chance i get. Amira:*She nuzzles him* It was worth waiting, Oni-chan~ Aidan: Amira *His dick goes deeper with each thrust* You'll love only me *nuzzles* Amira:*Moans, nuzzling*I'll only love you, Oni-chan. You and only you~ Aidan: I'll make up all the time you waited for me with interest *Fucks her faster* I'll be with you Amira:*Hugging him, moaning*I'll be with you too, Oni-chan~ Aidan: You're so sweet to me *fucking, Nuzzles her then exposing his neck*Drink more of me *Hugs Amira tightly* Amira:*Blushes, biting his neck and feeds off of him as she hugs him close*Mmmmm~ Aidan: Yes i want to be inside you, to be with you.*fucks deeper into her pussy* Drink me *Grabs her breasts twisting her nipples* Amira:*Keeps feeding off of him, blushing.* Aidan: O~o sis *Fucking her violently, squeezing her ass and Breasts* Amira:*Moans a she keeps feeding on Aidan.* Aidan:Y~Yess*Cumming inside her pussy, holing her in his arms* Amira:*Hugging him as she stops feeding, licking the bite mark.*Aaa.... Aidan: I'm glad you love it so much *Kisses Amira* You can have it anytime you want *nuzzles* Amira:*Blushes, smiling as she nuzzles him happily* Aidan: We'll have to get married ^///^ *nuzzles her* Amira:Yea... *Seem to remember something*Would you think Doom-chan be able to find someone for himself?... Aidan: I'm sure he'll find someone... he's a nice guy any girl would be lucky to have him ^_^. Amira:*She hugs him*I hope he finds someone, guy or girl. *she nuzzles*He shouldn't be alone... *She slightly frown, knowing that Doom might be a little hurt.* Aidan: I'm yours and only yours *nuzzles her* no one but you Amira:*She smiles a little, nuzzling Aidan happily.* Aidan:*hugs Amira closer to his body nuzzles into her feeling a little sleepy* Amira:*Nuzzles him, falling asleep happily.* Ch3 next day Aidan:*cuddling Amira in his sleep* Zzz Amira:*Sleeping peacefully.* Aidan:*Holds Amiras's Tail* inter the house Kyros: hope they don't mind we came home early Amira:*Her ear twitched to the sound of footsteps*....Mmmm.... *She open her eyes, hugging Aidan.* Aidan:*opens his eyes* hello there *stroking her hair not noticing the foot steps* Kyros: Krissi do you smell that? Krissi: Yea... I do... Amira: Mother and father are home, Aidan... *She whispered to him.* Aidan: That's ok *nuzzles her* They should know anyways Kyros: Lets go *walks towards Aidan's room* Krissi:*Follows* Amira: I was just letting you know, Oni-chan. *she smiles, nuzzling him.* Aidan: *smiles as he hugs Amira closer to his body* Kyros:*open the door to Aidan's room* Amira:*Nuzzles Aidan happily, her tail wagging* Krissi:*glancing with Kyros*? Aidan:*kissing Amira, wagging his tail* Kyros:!?! They did it... Amira:*Return the kiss happily, her tail wags.* Krissi:*Confuse, having a sweat drop*They did... Kyros: The smell of blood and sex is undeniable Aidan: Yes I love her *wags his tail as he touches her sexually* Amira:*Her tail wags happily as she sigh happily and nuzzles Aidan*Oni-chan~ Krissi:*sweat drop*Erm... Aidan:*Grads Amira's ass as he nibbles on her neck* Kyros: Should we say something?? Krissi: And what is it you want to say when two hybrids of vampires and Lcyans are about to do it? Amira:*Blushes, moaning softly as she hugs Aidan.* Aidan:*his fangs pop out as he nibbles on her neck, grabs her breasts, squeezing them as bis boner rubs against her pussy* Kyros: Are we actually watching? Krissi:I was planing we go downstairs, get our barrings together so we can think of what to say without pissing them both off. *Has a sweat drop, looking at him*I'm not watching. Amira:Ooo~ *smiles, blushing.* Aidan: *bites Amira's neck as he thrust his dick into her pussy* Kyros: Good plan but i don't think they even care that we're here -_-; Krissi:*she had closed the door so they couldn't see anything else*I agree with you on that statement. *Has a sweatdrop* But, what about that doom guy, did he love aidan as well? *She has another sweatdrop* Aidan has more on his hand than he needs. If anything, if I was him, I first clean up things with the second person who loves me before doing anything pass... that. Kyros: You're right Doom was willing to die for him... he should of told him before that... i didn't know she had such feeling for him... Krissi: Your not the only one who wasn't really expecting Amira to have such feelings for Aidan... *she frowns*But to have someone as a really close friend in willing to die for you as a lover, it's very sad that it's going to end up being in vain... When is that test going to be anyway? *Confuse* Kyros: Its up to Doom, I told him to find me when he's ready. He's probably preparing right now... Krissi: That, he caught scent on the wind that he might be hopeless in trying to earn Aidan's love. Doom seems to be the guy that notice these kind of things rather quickly... Kyros: It's important that Aidan talks to him. Even if he doesn't want to hear it... Krissi: I just fear something bad might happen... *She frowns* Kyros: We can only be there to support them... Krissi: I know, but I just... have this really bad feeling that doom might end up doing something that Aidan will be concern about, nothing to cause harm to the family; that's not the kind of feeling I'm getting... *She suddenly blinks* Kyros, can you turn the T.V to the news? I just think my bad feeling is starting. Kyros:*Goes to the TV and manually turns it on* Krissi:*Stares at the TV& was a report about an abandon warehouse on fire, and no one knows the real case Krissi: Huh, strange... Do you think one of the clans or a gang running around cause the fire? Kyros: Why would they? It makes no sense... Krissi: True, it is an abandon warehouse... *thinking, but sighs* It could be just some kids playing with fire and being stupid.... Kyros: We shouldn't be worried why the whorehouse is burning...We need to find Doom so they can settle this. Krissi:do we even know where Doom lives? Kyros: We don't know anything but thankfully your the head of the vampire clan. With there help we can find where Doom is. Krissi:*smiles sweetly*I'll ask for them to look, they luckily know who Doom is and what he looks like. Kyros: I'll help look for him too. I can't stand waiting. Krissi:*nods*The clan is already looking for him. You better go search as well. Kyros: Ok *kisses Krissi* watch over them *run off in search of Doom* Krissi:I will. Ch4 and the rest of the vampire clan searches form doom Kyros:*running around trying to catch Doom's scent* Krissi:*Seem to speak in Kyros' mind -One of the vampire trackers found an enemy camp that seem to be... Um... Wasted, Doom seem to have been there, a backpack was there with his journal, and then there is blue blood mixed with vampire blood... No sign of doom, but it might have been he fallen into the river.-* Kyros: I'll go check it out *run towards the campsite* Doom been here* he sniffs the air, he can smell Doom's blood down the river* I better hurry*Runs toward the source* Doom:*leaning against a wall, sighing as he was bleeding and injured, he sighed, closing his eyes as he had tears*... *He sits in the cave near the river, since he couldn't walk*.... *He mutter softly how sorry he was as he just lean against the wall*... Kyros:*runs until he sees Doom* He in bad shape *runs towards doom* Doom:*He didn't even seem to notice Kyros, or even hear him as Doom's eyes started to close due to the all the pain and blood leaking from him*...? Kyros:*rushed over notice Doom falling unconscious* Don't you dare die on me! *slaps Doom* Wake up! Doom:*He grunted in extreme pain, causing his eyes to slightly be open*Ugh.... *he didn't look at Kyros, but he glance to Kyros*how... I shouldn't ask.... *He weakly spoke.* Kyros: Stay with me *creates flames of healing, use it on Dooms wounds* You're not aloud to die *picks doom up and runs home* Doom:W-Why...? *He grunted in slight pain*Why... Am I not allow... To die?.... Kyros: Idiot!! He care for you and you know he'll blame himself if you get yourself killed.*running faster* Didn't you say you'll be by his side no matter what?!? Doom:*He frown, closing his eyes*I did.... *He slightly mutter.* Kyros: A man keeps his word so don't you dare leave this world like this *gets closer to the house* Doom:*He frown, unsure if he could even be called a 'man'*.... Kyros:*rushed into the house* I have Doom! I mange to close his wounds so he's not in immediate danger. Krissi:He still looks like a mess through *Has a sweatdrop*S-Set him down, please. Doom:*his eyes are closed, but he wasn't knocked out or sleeping.* Kyros: *Set Doom down on the sofa* Doom:*He grunted in pain, opening his eyes a little*Mmm.... Kyros: Tell us what happened? Doom:*Lifted an eyebrow* Don't you already know what happen?... *He glance away.* Krissi:*Concern a little* Kyros: I don't like to assume. Did you confront those vampire on your own or did they ambush you? Doom:*He closed his eyes*I confronted them.... *He open his eyes*They were planning to harm Aidan... And Amira... I wasn't going to let it happen... *He frowns*I was hoping it would help me feel like I liked Aidan instead of loveing him... After all... *He paused for a moment*He is with Amira... Krissi:How did you know that? Doom:It was something I knew would happen from the start... I was just a fool to fall into Amira's little game thinking I could truly gain Aidan's love... *He sighed weakly.* I still want to be Aidan's best friend.... Kyros: You should go talk to him. Doom:... *looks away.* It hurts... To look at him... *He mutter.* Kyros: If you don't talk I'm afraid your heart won't heal and you'll push him away... we both know who he's going to blame... Doom:He'll do what I'm doing now... *He mutter*Blame himself like I blame myself... Kyros: Just because he didn't chose doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. Stop blaming yourself you still have a friend that care for you dearly. Doom:That's not why I'm blaming myself... *he looks down to the ground*I've told you how I still feel for him, and yet it's being pushed like some idol thing... I still love him, and yet I don't know how to stop loving him and only like him... Krissi:*she frowns*Lovesick... *she mutter.* Kyros: We don't always get what we want...As time pass thing will change, one day you'll be with the one who you're destined to be with *looks at Krissi* I had to wait almost 2,000 year for mine. Its worth the wait. Doom:I wished I could make this painful feeling agree to that... *He mutter*I know I can't get what I wanted... I'm trying to make it so I'm not some lovesick fool where Aidan to regert anything.... *He frowns.* Kyros:....Sometimes there's no wrong or right answer. You must chose what you feel its best so you'll have no regrets. Think carefully what do you believe you should do? Doom:*He frown, closing his eyes* Krissi:Kyros, I don't think he is able to do that... Kyros: I'm just... concern... I don't know how to help. Krissi:I think Aidan himself need to do the action of confronting doom, Doom's spirit is weak from fighting and this pain his feelings are causing him... His heart arch and seem broken... Rebroken, I should say. Doom:*Just laying there, frowning with his eyes close* Kyros: I'll go get him *walk towards Aidan's room* Krissi:*goes and bandage Doom's wounds* Doom:.... *Let's her.* Kyros:*opens the door* Aidan Doom hurt and he's here at the house, he know about you two... Aidan:He hurt!! *quickly got out of bed* I'll go speak to him *rushed over to Doom* Amire: How.... Doom:*He opens one eye and frown.* Aidan:*rushed in*Doom what happened to you who did this!?! Kyro:*to Amira* He attacked a group of vampires who were planing to kill us. He said it was to mend his broken heart Amira:*She frowns, her ears flatten*.... Doom:... *He closed his eyes*Group of Vampires that were planing to kill you and Amira.... Aidan: *Concern in his voice* You didn't have to take all of them by yourself. You could of died, i should of helped. Doom:It was something I wanted to... To try and make myself not hurt anymore.... Aidan: So its my fail you like this. I've should of waited but i was to weak willed, I should have told you.*tears forms in his eyes* Doom:*Frowns, reaching a hand to Aidan*It's not your fault, Aidan... Amira loves you for so long, last thing I want... Is for her to have waited for nothing... I just want to be your friend, and yet this feelings... Don't want me to be friends... *He sniffled a little.* Aidan:*hugs Doom* Your my best friend, I never meant to harm you... I care about you and I'm sorry I'm so sorry i put you through this pain. Doom:*He relax in the hug, hugging Aidan* I'll still be your Friend, Aidan... I'll try my best to get stronger so I can protect both you and Amira... Krissi:*she smiles*It seem to healing his inner pain. Aidan: *still hugging* You don't have to, I can't stand if you've died because of me. I can handle anything they throw at me...just be safe. Doom:Can you handle Silver daggers? *He gave a light chuckled*They only got hits on me with those stupid lazer pistols... I wasn't trying to die... They did kinda ambush me with Lazer pistols... *has a sweat drop* Aidan: I've been trained to fight especially against any using silver weapons... They must of have expected you. They might have tried to use you against me. I'm happy you're alive, I'm happy we're still friends. Doom:*Chuckle lightly*Well, they didn't expect me to fight them and then take their leader out in the water... *He smiles*I'm glad we can be friends... Amira:*Peaking, but smiles* Aidan: I'm glad to ^_^ Doom:*smiles, trying to sit up, but instead lays there.*that hurts... Amira:*sweatdrop* Aidan: Let me help you ^_^ *helps doom up* Doom:Thanks. Amira:*Goes over* I wonder what Doom's blood taste like. Doom:!?*looks to Amira* Isn't biting and drinking ones blood for people who love each other? Amira:*Smiles sweetly*I think friends can do it if one of us needs it, like, when we're wounded! Doom:*Blinks*Huh.... Aidan: That's true but i don't think now the time to talk about it ^_^;. Doom needs his rest, he already lost alot of blood. Amira:Oops, hehe. Doom:*Nods.* Aidan: Want me to bring you anything ^_^ Doom:Some water... Aida: Ok *walk off to get some water* Doom:*Yawns a little, feeling sleep about to over come him.* Aidan:*came back with a jug full of water* I have some water for you ^_^ Doom:Thanks. *Takes the jug, drinking the water.* Aidan: Would you like something sweet, I think there're some cookies left. Doom: No thank you. *He finished drinking, almost half asleep now.* Aidan:*sits there smiling watch as Doom falls asleep* Doom:*He fallen asleep, sleeping peacefully.*... ch5 just sits there for many hours, looking over his friend doom Aidan:*fell asleep in the chair* Zzz... Doom:*sleeping* Amira:*Goes and nuzzles Aidan, sitting in his lap and sleeping with him.* Aidan:*unknowingly cuddles to Amira as he sleep* Zzzz... Amira:*Cuddles Aidan in return.* Aidan: *Sleeping peaceful next to Amira* Zzzz... Amira:*Sleeping happily next to Aidan*zzz.... Aidan:*wakes up a bit* Sis..*wraps his arms around Amira* Amira:*Sleeping happily in his arms*... Aidan:*rubs Amiras belly* hi... Amira:*Starts waking up*Mmm... Aidan:*wraps his tail around Amira's tail* ^_^ Amira:*Smiles, her tail wraps around his* Aidan: Did i wake you? Amira:No. *smiles* Category:Romance Category:Sex Category:Straight Couples Category:Onup147 Category:Winsest